The present disclosure relates to power and data features for furniture, such as conference tables and work stations. In particular, the disclosure concerns a module to be inserted into an opening in a work surface that provides access to power and data receptacles supported beneath the work surface.
In this increasingly data-driven age people rely on their laptop, cell phone, and tablet at a conference or in their workplace. These electronic and computer devices require access to power and data lines. Whereas in the past a work surface was littered with power strips, electrical cords, and data cables, access modules have been provided that are mounted in the work surface so that these components can be hidden beneath the work surface, thereby ridding the work surface of a significant nuisance.
A typical power/data access module P is shown in FIGS. 1A-3C. The module P includes a bezel B that is mounted within a correspondingly shaped opening O (FIG. 3C) in the work surface S (FIG. 3C). The bezel B includes a frame or flange F (FIGS. 3A, 3B, 3C) that sits on the surface S of the table or work station to support the module P and a cover C. The module P provides access to a receptacle R (FIGS. 1B and 2) that is either associated with the bezel B or mounted to the underside of the work surface S.
As particularly shown in FIG. 3C, the power/data access module P is mounted on the work surface S, such that a portion of the module P extends above the work surface S. Specifically, at least the flange of the bezel B extends above the work surface S. Therefore, at least the bevel B creates a discontinuity in the work surface S, particularly when no wires or cables extend through the module P and the cover C is in the closed position of FIGS. 3A and 3C. The discontinuity is disruptive to the person using the work surface S, because it provides an uneven surface for items stacked on the surface S or a feature that can catch papers and objects being pushed across the work surface S.
There is a need for a power/data access module that avoids these problems of the prior modules.